


Rushing To Be With You

by Denois



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon typical alcohol use, F/F, Hanukkah, Jewish!Jenny, Past Fic, Pining, Pre-Relationship, forced participation in Christmas related activities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:41:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denois/pseuds/Denois
Summary: Jenny and Mandy are participating in rush for their sorority, but Jenny can't deal with the situation sober. Nothing about the situation can be dealt with sober.





	Rushing To Be With You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:  
> Jenny/Mandy  
> Lights  
> “I don’t think I can do this sober.”

“I don’t think I can do this sober.” 

“Come on, Jenny. It’s not that bad. It’s just rush.”

“They’re making me dress up as Santa’s elf during Hanukkah. How can you say it’s not that bad?” Jenny looked at her friend. She’d thought that Mandy understood. If Mandy didn’t understand why this was giving her pause, then, well, it would put a damper on their friendship. 

She’d have to stop thinking about kissing her, that was for sure. 

“I know. I just meant that they don’t want you to mean it. It’s a costume, like Halloween. And I’ll be right beside you. If you can’t deal with it anymore, just give me a sign and we’ll blow that joint, ok?” Mandy ran her fingers through Jenny’s hair, brushing back some wayward strands and Jenny barely resisted the urge to lean into it.

“Ok. But seriously. I need to pregame for this. And we’re eating latkes after.” Jenny poured them both some vodka and turned to had a cup to Mandy. Their fingers brushed as the cup passed between them and Jenny’s heart caught in her throat as she watched how the light from the candles in the hanukkiah glinted off the glitter on Mandy’s cheekbones, and the bells in her hair. 

The trance was broken when Mandy threw her head back to drink the alcohol. Jenny followed suit and quickly turned to refill her cup. She was right; she definitely couldn’t do this sober.


End file.
